Poplyfe
The Wiggins brothers, also known as POPLYFE, are a band most famous for appearing on the American reality talent show, America's Got Talent. They toured with Zendaya during her Swag It Out Tour. Personal Life Their father Dwayne Wiggins and uncle Raphael Saddiq were founding members of the legendary multi-platinum R&B/Soul group Tony! Toni! Toné! Growing up in a house filled with music, it wasn’t long before the Wiggins children became inspired to learn the craft and create their own sound. Dylan Wiggins started playing the guitar at age 5 and quickly moved on to learn the piano, drums and the saxophone. While mastering these instruments, Dylan attended the Young Musician Program at UC Berkeley, where he studied with Patrice Rushen and Ndugu Chancler, and Oakland School of the Arts where he studied music theory. Younger brother, Jaden Wiggins, also took up music at a very young age. He began playing the violin in elementary school and quickly moved on to master the guitar and bass. He has studied in the UC Berkeley Young Musician Program, at Oakland School of the Arts and also performed in productions at the Berkeley Repertory Theater. Cousin Ali-Khan Lochin was never far behind in pursuing his love of performance and music. Ali-Khan attended the San Francisco acting conservatory and Oakland School of the Arts where he excelled in performance theater. His passion for music led him to the turntables, where he found opportunities deejaying for local events, parties and guest features. It was only natural for these talented musicians to start a band; it was in their DNA after all. After countless jam sessions in the family’s living room, POPLYFE was born. Their music encompasses many genres from classical, jazz, rock, hip-hop to pop and blues. You can’t box them in to one sound. They are the new fusion of live music and, with their Dad Dwayne Wiggins at the helm of development, POPLYFE is being guided into the same success he has with Destiny’s Child, Keyshia Cole and Tony! Toni! Toné! In 2011, POPLYFE teamed up with local musicians and auditioned for the upcoming season of America’s Got Talent. Out of 48 acts, the band went on to place 4th in America’s Got Talent Season 6 competition. The exposure would land them many opportunities, such as performing with legendary artist Stevie Wonder, who dubbed their performance “POPLYFE & Team Wonder.” They also went on to perform 3 sold out shows at Caesars Palace Coliseum along with America’s Got Talent Season 6 winner Landau Murphy Jr. and Australia’s Got Talent winner Jack Vidgen. Since America’s Got Talent, the local band mates have moved on pursue other goals and POPLYFE added drummer Jared Anderson “Bam Bam” and Guitarist Cole Berliner “ColeBlooded” to their talented lineup. In 2012, POPLYFE released their first independent single on iTunes titled, “The World Is My Dance Floor,” produced by Dylan Wiggins and platinum producer Trevor Lawrence. Lawrence sang their praises, saying, “I was most taken by the musicianship of this band. Their talent far exceeds their years. They have long careers in the making.” The group went on to perform at major fundraising events for the President Obama Campaign. They headlined at Yoshi’s San Francisco and performed at the White House for the 2012 Easter Egg Roll with Zendaya Coleman (Rocky of the Disney Channel’s Shake It Up.) POPLYFE is currently working on their album, film and television projects and are embarking on the Swag It Out Tour featuring Disney star Zendaya. Category:Friends Category:Singers Category:Bands Category:Teens Category:Musical Groups